


I've Made Up My Mind

by saisei



Series: Sylleblossom Blue [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oops, Sex Magic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Gladio gets Noct up.





	I've Made Up My Mind

Gladio's a horny teenager, and he figures he's not betraying his ancestors if he's on the bottom. He likes goading Noct into fucking him hard and often, both of them chafing under rules and duty and impossibly distant fathers. Once Noct learns how to tap into the crystal the sex levels up to mind-blowing, sparks literally flying, electricity dancing over their skin.

He throws up when he finds out he's going to be a teenaged dad, though.

"You don't need to," Noct starts, and then stops, his hand hand kneading the back of Gladio's neck. "If you don't want it."

*

"Do _you_?" Gladio asks. He knows he sounds angry; he hopes Noct understands he's just terrified.

"I love you," Noct says, with all the faith of first love. "I'd love our impossible magic kid. But... this is big."

"Yeah." Gladio thinks about missing months of training, maybe staying with relatives to avoid rumors. Thinks about the dual horror of telling Regis and Clarus.

It's as bad as he imagined. Worse. Not even the yelling, but the cold chill of disappointment that makes him doubt he made a good decision. He doesn't screw up often, and now he's having Noct's bastard.

*

Childbirth is agony, but Gladio gets why people have kids when he's got his arms around this person he and Noct made. She's bald, red-faced and pimply, and communicates by punching everyone within reach.

"She'll be quite a Shield," Clarus says; a peace offering.

Noct's quiet, his hand over Gladio's. His face is scratched from her fingernails. She's an Amicitia already; not a Lucis Caelum. Noct says he doesn't care. They name her Sylle.

For the first time Gladio feels his single-minded dedication to duty divided. He prays to the stars he'll never need to choose: his King or his daughter.


End file.
